Just To See You Smile
by Zayren Heart
Summary: All she wanted was for him to stop working so much, was that so hard to ask? Dell/OC One-Shot for ChocoKoko.  R&R


Just To See You Smile

Vocaloid One Shot

Dell/OC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I know NOTHING about Vocaloid. So don't kill me. But this is a one-shot request from ChocoKoko. So yeah. Sorry it's so short! But I hope that you like it. Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>0-0-0<strong>

_Just to see you smile  
>I'd do anything that you wanted me too<br>When all is said and done  
>I'd never count the cost<br>It's worth all that's lost  
>Just to see you smile<em>

**0-0-0**

"C'mon, Dell. Work isn't everything!" Sato said loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. She was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. The perverted chain smoker just wouldn't take a break! Every day, all day, all he did was work. That, and smoke. And no matter how hard she tried, the lavender haired girl just couldn't get him to pay attention to her.

"I have nothing else to do," Dell told her, typing away at his laptop. Sato scoffed. Why wouldn't he even _look_ at her, she wondered.

"Fine then," she snapped, turning on her heel and slamming the door on the way out of the room. Dell's head snapped up at the abrupt exit.

"What…" he muttered to himself. He just didn't get her, sometimes. She was cute and all – he might even go as far as to call her beautiful – but her attitude confused him to no end. And, strangely enough, he liked it. It was a natural thing, really, his love for her. It had just…evolved. And now he had pushed her away.

Sighing, he closed his laptop quietly and stood up from his seat at his desk. Taking a moment to light up a cigarette, he pondered on how exactly he was going to fix this problem of his. He wanted to see her smile again. To him, that was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. Exiting the room, he went off in search for Sato.

Said girl was lounging on the curb outside, looking up at the sky. She sighed. Why can't Dell just understand the fact that I like him, she thought to herself. It's like that boy has nothing but hot air up in his head…

Hearing the door open behind her, she looked that way to see a stoic faced Dell. Pointedly ignoring him, she turned back around and crossed her arms over her knees. The man of her dreams sat down beside her, taking out a cigarette and lighting it without saying a word.

"Those things will kill you one day," she muttered, glancing over at him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and shrugged.

"I don't really care," he informed her, taking a drag. He made sure to blow the smoke away from her, though.

"Well, I _do_ care, Dell," she told him. A light blush dusted across her cheeks and she turned her head from him. Shock registered briefly in his eyes as he shifted to face her.

"Really, Sato?" he asked.

"Of course," she scoffed, trying to blow off the whole thing. The last thing she wanted was for him to figure out that she loved him; she didn't need her heart broken, thank you very much.

"Why?" he inquired. The question caught her off guard, and her head whipped around to stare at him. "Well?"

It was now or never, Sato quickly decided. Taking a deep breath, she quietly told him how she felt, "Because I like you, Dell. And I don't want you to die even sooner than you already will because of something as stupid as smoking cigarettes."

Dell's eyes widened. So, she liked him the same way that he liked her, then? A small smile spread across his cheeks. He crushed his cigarette under his shoe, and stood up, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Alright then. I'll quit." Sato's eyes stared up at him in shock.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I might need some help though. Are you willing?" he asked with a slight smirk, holding a hand out to her. She slowly took his hand, confused.

"What are you-" she was cut off abruptly.

Dell had pulled her up off of the curb, and used the momentum to his advantage. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "You know, Sato… I like you too."

"R-really?" she asked, daring to hope. He gave her a small smile and pecked her on the lips.

"Really."

"Well then, give me every single pack of cigarettes you own," she said sternly, a grin covering her face. Dell groaned, pulling his opened pack out of his pocket and reluctantly handing it over.

"Seriously, Sato?"

"Seriously, Dell. You promised. And, you're gonna have to take some time _away_ from the laptop. You have me now, after all."

Sato grinned and crushed the box in her hand as she practically skipped back into the house. Smiling, Dell followed her. He was glad he had gotten her to smile again.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


End file.
